SHOCK OF THE QUEEN
|print usa = July 3, 2012 |digital us = |isbn us = IBSN 978-1421541396 |chapters = 359. The Frozen Obelisk 360. Shock of the Queen 361. I Hate Loneliness, But It Loves Me 362. HOWLING Wolves 363. Superchunky from Hell 364. Grinning Revengers 365. Whose Side Are We On 366. The Revenger's High 367. YOUR ENEMY IS MY ENEMY |viz = 359. The Frozen Obelisk 360. Shock of the Queen 361. I Hate Loneliness, But It Loves Me 362. Howling Wolves 363. Superchunky from Hell 364. Grinning Revengers 365. Whose Side Are We On 366. The Revenger's High 367. YOUR ENEMY IS MY ENEMY }} SHOCK OF THE QUEEN is the forty-second volume of the Bleach manga series. Publisher's summary The battle between the Shinigami captains and Sōsuke Aizen's Espada continues with the fate of Karakura Town in the balance. And just as things take a turn for the worse, some surprising allies make their grand entrance! Bleach All Stars Chapters 359. The Frozen Obelisk Shunsui and Starrk's battle continues before they are suddenly distracted by Hitsugaya's fight against Harribel. Elsewhere, Ōmaeda continues to run from Baraggan and Suì-Fēng begins to activate her Bankai. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Coyote Starrk #Shunsui Kyōraku #Tier Harribel #Tōshirō Hitsugaya #Marechiyo Ōmaeda #Baraggan Louisenbairn #Suì-Fēng Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 275: The Approaching Breath of Death, the King Who Rules Over Death! *Episode 276: One Hit Kill, Suì-Fēng, Bankai! 360. Shock of the Queen Ukitake and Lilynette's "battle" continues. Elsewhere, Baraggan decides to finish things off with Ōmaeda, but stops as Suì-Fēng activates her Bankai. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Lilynette Gingerbuck #Jūshirō Ukitake #Marechiyo Ōmaeda #Baraggan Louisenbairn #Suì-Fēng Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 276: One Hit Kill, Suì-Fēng, Bankai! 361. I Hate Loneliness, But It Loves Me Suì-Fēng unleashes her Bankai on Baraggan, while the battle of Ukitake and Kyōraku versus Lilynette and Starrk continues. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Suì-Fēng #Baraggan Louisenbairn #Marechiyo Ōmaeda #Coyote Starrk #Shunsui Kyōraku #Jūshirō Ukitake #Lilynette Gingerbuck Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 277: Climax! Kyōraku vs. Starrk! 362. Howling Wolves The "duos" battle continues of Ukitake and Kyōraku versus Lilynette and Starrk. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Jūshirō Ukitake #Shunsui Kyōraku #Coyote Starrk #Lilynette Gingerbuck Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 277: Climax! Kyōraku vs. Starrk! 363. Superchunky from Hell The "duos" battle continues of Ukitake and Kyōraku versus Lilynette and Starrk. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Coyote Starrk #Jūshirō Ukitake #Shunsui Kyōraku #Lilynette Gingerbuck #Wonderweiss Margela #Hooleer Episode adapted from this chapter: *Episodes 278: The Nightmare Returns...Revival of the Espada 364. Grinning Revengers Wonderweiss arrives with a strange beast. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Wonderweiss Margela #Jūshirō Ukitake #Hooleer #Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto #Tōshirō Hitsugaya #Suì-Fēng #Izuru Kira #Marechiyo Ōmaeda #Sajin Komamura #Sōsuke Aizen #Shunsui Kyōraku #Coyote Starrk #Tier Harribel #Baraggan Louisenbairn #Shūhei Hisagi #Kaname Tōsen #Gin Ichimaru #Rangiku Matsumoto #Momo Hinamori #Tetsuzaemon Iba #Yumichika Ayasegawa #Shinji Hirako #Kensei Muguruma #Mashiro Kuna #Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi #Hachigen Ushōda #Hiyori Sarugaki #Love Aikawa #Lisa Yadōmaru Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 278: The Nightmare Returns...Revival of the Espada 365. Whose Side Are We On The Visored shock everyone by their appearance. Hooleer then regurgitates a large amount of Gillians on the ground and the Visored don their Hollow masks. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Kaname Tōsen #Gin Ichimaru #Shinji Hirako #Sōsuke Aizen #Kensei Muguruma #Mashiro Kuna #Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi #Hachigen Ushōda #Shinji Hirako #Love Aikawa #Hiyori Sarugaki #Lisa Yadōmaru #Tōshirō Hitsugaya #Suì-Fēng #Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto #Shūhei Hisagi #Shunsui Kyōraku #Chōjirō Sasakibe #Hooleer #Wonderweiss Margela #Izuru Kira #Sajin Komamura #Marechiyo Ōmaeda Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 279: Hirako and Aizen...the Reunion of Fate! 366. The Revenger's High The Visored easily dispatch the army of Menos and Shinji approaches Aizen before appearing to attack him. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Kensei Muguruma #Mashiro Kuna #Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi #Hachigen Ushōda #Shinji Hirako #Hiyori Sarugaki #Love Aikawa #Lisa Yadōmaru #Marechiyo Ōmaeda #Tōshirō Hitsugaya #Sōsuke Aizen Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 279: Hirako and Aizen...the Reunion of Fate! 367. YOUR ENEMY IS MY ENEMY The Visored team up with the Shinigami to help and someone new joins Komamura's and Tōsen's battle. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Shinji Hirako #Sōsuke Aizen #Kaname Tōsen #Sajin Komamura #Suì-Fēng #Tōshirō Hitsugaya #Tier Harribel #Lisa Yadōmaru #Hiyori Sarugaki #Hachigen Ushōda #Marechiyo Ōmaeda #Kensei Muguruma #Mashiro Kuna #Hooleer #Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi #Love Aikawa #Coyote Starrk #Wonderweiss Margela #Kenpachi Zaraki (flashback) #Shūhei Hisagi Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 279: Hirako and Aizen...the Reunion of Fate! Author's Notes References Navigation 42